


Beggars, Choosers

by softandrew



Category: Video Blogging (RPF)
Genre: Ass Play, Eating out, Fingerfucking, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, assplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-09-17 11:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16973664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softandrew/pseuds/softandrew
Summary: Andrew can’t say no to Garrett. Garrett likes to tease Andrew. Andrew likes thing in his ass.It’s just smut. That’s all it is.





	1. Chapter 1

Andrew liked to think he was a fairly strong man. He worked out, ran, lifted weights. That one time he went to CrossFit and didn't pass out was a win.

 

But overall, he was strong.

 

Or well, he thought he was. 

 

Andrew was really only strong when it came to anything except Garrett. He'd never been good at telling Garrett no, even when Garrett hadn't been fucking him.

 

Senseless.

 

Honestly, hands down, best sex Andrew's ever had.

 

But Garrett liked to push Andrew's buttons.

 

He liked to see how far he could take things. How long he could tease Andrew (in and out of the bedroom) until Andrew snapped at him (or came).

 

Garrett liked very much, to eat Andrew out.

 

And Andrew had a hard time telling Garrett no.

 

(Especially when he'd made Andrew come 2 times in 2 hours just from his tongue in his ass.)

 

Which was how they ended up here, Andrew's ass in the air and his face on a pillow on their couch because it was the easiest way to do this and the best way and honestly why had it taken them so long to realize Andrew was such a slut for something in his ass.

 

Garrett's hand stroked gently over Andrew's back, fingers tracing the spattering of moles close to the dip of his hips.

 

"Hmm, so pretty, for me, Drew. Begging for me, for something in your ass." Garrett's voice dripped like honey from his mouth and over Andrew's bones and fuck he just needed something of Garrett's in his ass.

 

Andrew preened under the praise. His back arched and he pushed his ass closer to Garrett's fingers. A sharp two fingered rap to his ass was enough to make him stop and remember what they were doing.

 

"Garrett, please," he whined, head slumped into the pillow, tears escaping from his eyes.

 

He'd been waiting patiently for Garrett for twenty minutes. Garrett had come in from God knows where with a new bottle of lube and had pulled Andrew's shirt off as soon as he got the door closed.

 

"Patience, Andrew." He didn't scold Andrew, but the tone wasn't as soft as it could have been. But that wasn't what this was about. It was never meant to humiliate Andrew. No, this was all about making Andrew feel good. And when Andrew felt good, Garrett felt good.

 

The fingers glided softly down the dip of Andrew's back over the curves of his ass. Garrett's fingers were long, slender things that could nearly always hit Andrew's prostate on the first try and fuck all if Garrett didn't use that to his advantage.

 

The fingers fluttered over the curve of his ass and down the peak of it, resting just under the swell of it, thumbs meeting at Andrew's hold to pull the cheeks apart and gaze at it.It was gaping; they'd fucked that morning and then Garrett had fingered him lazily when he'd gotten Andrew naked after he walked in the door. It had been pushing fingers in and out more for the fact of it than for Andrew to get anything from it.

 

He'd added three for good measure, working up to it slowly, one, then two, until Andrew was writhing under Garrett's steadying hand on his back, begging Garrett for more. He'd gasped, so pretty and breathy when Garrett added the third, bending them all together and pressing Andrew's prostate all at once and so good that Andrew nearly came from that alone.

 

Garrett had reached around when Andrew moaned his name, long and loud and raspy, to grab hold of Andrew's cock, keeping him from coming. He'd nipped at Andrew's shoulder, pressing a kiss immediately over the mark and whispered a gentle "no," into Andrew's ear.

 

Andrew croaked out a broken sob, more from frustration than anything and he'd thrown his head back.

 

"Garrett, Garrett, please," the mantra came, mixed with gentle "uhh, uhh, uhhs." Andrew whimpered again, this time bringing his hand up to bite his knuckle. He knew what was coming, the slow kisses down his back to his hole were always the worst. Trying his best not to come before Garrett told him he could was always hardest when Garrett was kissing his body and stroking his dick slowly.

 

Garrett's fingers wrapped gingerly around Andrew's dick, red and throbbing and leaking pre-cum onto the hardwood.

 

"So pretty, Andrew. Fuck you're so fucking pretty like this." Garrett's voice dropped an octave and half when they fucked. Andrew would be lying if he said his cock didn't jump every time Garrett used his "straight voice." (His dick had been fucking Pavloved into thinking deep-voiced Garrett meant something in his ass.)

 

Garrett's hand twisted around Andrew's dick and Andrew cried out, muffled by the knuckle in his mouth. He stroked languidly, pressing gentle kisses down Andrew's back until he got to Andrew's hole. He blew against it gently, smirking when Andrew threw his head back and groaned through gritted teeth.

 

"Garrett, fucking just — fuck please—" he gasped out.

 

"What is it, Drew, what do you need, baby?" Saccharin sweet faux ignorance dropped from Garrett's tongue as he traced the pad of his thumb over Andrew's hole just lightly enough that Andrew knew it was there but he couldn't get anything from it.

 

"Please—" a choked moan, "please, Garrett, eat me out."

 

Garrett's stomach flipped and who was he to deny Andrew everything he'd ever wanted?

 

Garrett leaned down, hand now suspiciously absent from Andrew's dick and licked a strip from Andrew's balls to the top of his ass.

 

Andrew realized then, that Garrett's hands were spreading his cheeks apart, squeezing them firmly and kneading them as he licked at Andrew's hole.

 

There were too many things to focus on at once: the way the scratchy material of their couch was rubbing Andrew's nipples just right; how the pillow was nearly suffocating him but if he turned his head down just enough he could watch Garrett's cock hardening in his pants; how his own cock swung slowly as Garrett's tongue pressed firmly against his hole before jutting inside again; how Garrett's breath  was cold and so warm at the same time and it was all too much and he just wanted to come, but he never fucking wanted this to end.

 

"Garrett, fuck, please, please, more," he screamed out, a throaty moan leaving his mouth just after. He needed Garrett's fingers, his mouth, his cock, everything, all at once.

 

"Shh, shh, baby, breath," Garrett whispered as he pressed a cool finger inside and a kiss to Andrew's right ass cheek.

 

Andrew cried out, eyes squinted shut, fingernails digging into the palms of his hands as he tried to breath through the shocks of pleasure.

 

Another finger, and Garrett's mouth on his ass and his tongue in his hole and Andrew didn't know how much longer he'd last.

 

"Can you do it?" Garrett asked when he leaned up quickly to catch his breath. His fingers circled in Andrew's ass and pressed on his prostate repeatedly, pre-cum sleeping out of the head of his cock every time Garrett touched his prostate.

 

Andrew nodded, so tiny Garrett barely saw it. He quickly pressed against Andrew's prostate and inserted a third finger, holding them there for a moment before he went back to thrusting them.

 

"What was that?"

 

"Ye-yes, Gare, yea, I think I can— I can, fuck, Garrett, more, right there fuck, fuck, fuck, Garrett," Andrew cried out, voice cracking and going hoarse for a moment from the strain. Garrett only smirked and added a fourth finger and then his tongue to Andrew's ass. He thrust his tongue in on opposite strokes of his fingers, Andrew's ass filled to the brim at every stroke. He nipped at the rim of Andrew's hole and flattened his tongue over it when he pulled his fingers all the way out and suddenly —

 

Andrew was coming untouched over his stomach, his thighs, the floor, the couch. His cock spurted streams of white over the furniture and he yelled out Garrett's name, voice broken. He was crying from pleasure, gripping frantically at the fabric on the couch, the pillow, his own thighs, anything he could grasp on to. Garrett reached a hand out and stroked Andrew's back, his other hand holding onto Andrew's tightly as he licked him through his orgasm.

 

Garrett reached down to his pants and palmed himself through his jeans, moaning out Andrew's name as he came too, a dark patch appearing on his crotch where his cum leaked through.

 

"Fuck, Jesus Christ," Andrew whimpered, eyes filled with tears, messy from the come covering him. As he finished spitting on the floor he cried out once more, high pitched and satisfied. He buried his face in the pillow and collapsed on to the floor, curling up and searching deliriously for Garrett with his hand.

 

"Gare," he whispered, sighing contentedly when he touched Garrett's side.

 

"We need to get cleaned up and then go to bed, Drew," Garrett whispered into Andrew's ear, voice still deep and breathy. Andrew's cock couldn't even manage a jump, only a weary vein bulged before Andrew whimpered.

 

"No, just. Stay here, okay?" Andrew's eyes already dropped down, his speech was slurred and choppy. He nestled into Garrett's warm arms and buried his face into his boyfriend's bicep.

 

Garrett nodded into Andrew's neck and pulled Andrew closer to him, pressing a gentle kiss to Andrew's temple.

 

"So pretty," Garrett murmured before drifting off, moonlight peeking through the curtains.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, this is a little out of character but Nic swears Garrett talked about fucking a sex toy on Shane's podcast so just roll with it because I'll never forget that. 
> 
> Obvi. NSFW.

Garrett rarely got like this. But Andrew had been working so much lately. He'd been with Shane more nights than he'd been with Garrett and Garrett didn't appreciate that. He knew Garrett would be getting antsy, anxious about Andrew being away so long. 

What he didn't expect, was for Garrett to be waiting with their toy box when he walked in the front door of the tiny house. 

"You're late." It was sure. Business-like. Formal.

It was dry and mirrored Andrew's mouth.

"Shane needed me to finish editing a clip before I left."

Garrett tapped the box impatiently. He rarely got like this. Strict. Imposing. Dominate. 

"You're an hour and forty-five minutes late, Andrew. I was worried sick." A hint of kindness, but the firmness undercut the soft tone. 

Andrew gulped.

The carpet rustled as Garrett stood up and walked closer to Andrew. A firm hand rested on Andrew's shoulder and he didn't have to look over at Garrett to know that he was pushing Andrew to his knees. 

Andrew welcomed it, the invitation to let Garrett take care of him -- to make sure he wasn't overwhelmed. 

To give them time to be together.

Garrett's hand passed through Andrew's curls; the knots caught his fingers and Garrett tsked. 

The fingers in his hair left but a brush appeared in their place. Bristles stroked through Andrew's hair, catching the knots and gently tugging through them until Garrett could run his fingers through the curls easily.

"Gare," Andrew preened, already slipping into a Garrett induced trance.

Garrett's strokes stopped. Andrew stiffened but opened his mouth and closed his eyes, waiting patiently for Garrett's cock.

"Get in bed, Andrew. We'll do this in the morning." 

That wasn't at all what he was expecting.

"What--"

"Andrew." 

A gulp, but he conceded. Garrett helped Andrew up and guided him toward their room.

Their fingers linked together and their arms touched softly. They were silent for a long while. 

"Why didn't we--"

"Not tonight, Andrew." There was no malice, and Garrett's voice was gentle. He stroked the pad of his thumb over the back of Andrew's hand. 

The movement and warmth lulled Andrew to sleep, thankful he didn't have to sleep alone in the big guest bedroom in Shane and Ryland's house.

***

Andrew woke up to steam wafting into the bedroom, bathroom door open. The mirror was fogged over and his throat was sore.

He needed water.

But first, he needed Garrett. 

He pattered into the bathroom and dropped his basketball shorts and his t-shirt near the hamper. He swished open the shower curtain just enough that he could climb in behind Garrett. 

"Good morning," Garrett murmured, the sound of the shower splattering on the bottom of the tub nearly drowning out his voice. He turned and wrapped his arms around Andrew's waist, pressing gentle kisses into Andrew's neck.

"Morning," Andrew replied simply. 

"Hmm." Garrett squeezed a bit of shampoo out and began working it into Andrew's hair. He scratched lightly at Andrew's scalp and left his nails there for a moment longer than he normally would.

Andrew preened under the touch and pushed his ass into Garrett's crotch.

More kisses as the water rushed down Andrew's back. Garrett cupped his hands and poured water over Andrew's head, washing him clean of any residual shampoo. 

"I have, mhmm, a proposition for you, Drew," Garrett murmured into the curve of Andrew's neck. 

Andrew gasped and his head rested on Garrett's shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"A plug? All day? Can you do it?" Kisses. Licks. A hickey on the back of Andrew's neck. (That'd be a bitch to cover.)

"Y-Yeah, yeah, Gare," Andrew whined. Garrett circled his hips against Andrew's ass and palmed at Andrew's cock hardening against his thigh.

"Can you come for me, baby?" Garrett half instructed, half asked. 

Andrew nodded quickly, free hand bracing himself against the wall of their tiny shower. 

Garrett twisted his hand quickly and bit the dip of Andrew's neck and watched as ropes of white cum painted their shower wall. 

He came not long after, grunting into Andrew's neck. He panted and waited for a moment before he pulled away and washed their bodies off.

Spent and pliant, Andrew let Garrett lead him out and dry him off, splaying him out on the bed to wait while Garrett got dressed.

A moment later and Andrew felt the bed dip down at the foot, heard Garrett rustling in their box, and shivered when the lid of the lube clicked open. Warm, slick fingers pressed at his hole and he relaxed into Garrett's touch. Another finger, then three, until he was writhing with pleasure.

"Gare, please," he urged. He pushed down on the fingers but Garrett stopped him. 

"No." 

"Garrett." Long syllables, drawn out vowels. It was nasal. 

"Andrew, no. Not until tonight." And that caught Andrew's breath. Waiting all day, with a plug up his ass that would no doubt move anytime he did -- he couldn't wait to cum, there was no way.

"Okay." He surprised himself, truthfully, when the word came out of his mouth.

Garrett kissed his stomach and Andrew knew he'd answered correctly. 

***

Andrew shifted in the passenger side of the Prius and glanced over at Garrett's hand on his thigh.

"Gare?"

"Hmm?"

"Nothing." Andrew shook his head, lifting his ass up slightly to keep the plug from pushing against his prostate. He flinched and winced when Garrett hit a speed bump particularly quickly. 

They pulled up to Ryland and Shane's and Garrett squeezed Andrew's knee, thumb rubbing gently on the inside of Andrew's thigh. He sucked a breath in and closed his eyes tightly, moving his hand to adjust himself in his pants. 

"Hey, guys!" Morgan called from the trampoline, jumping and nearly falling over. Shane appeared on the golf cart, camera in hand. Andrew took it happily. 

***

Garrett hadn't planned to use the remote, but Andrew sitting with his ass bared on the side talking comfortably to Ryland was too tempting. So he pressed the first level.

Andrew squeaked but covered it with a laugh, and Garrett smiled. He slid the remote into his jacket pocket and walked over to Andrew, kissing his hair.

"Wanna grab some lunch?" 

Andrew glanced up with a red face. "Y-yeah," he stuttered, jumping up quickly from his place on the lounge chair. Garrett led him into the kitchen and stroked his fingers over the base of the plug, tapping it twice and admiring the way Andrew gasped for breath. 

"What the fuck was that, Garrett?" He whimpered, pointing an accusing finger into Garrett's chest.

"The plug," Garrett replied with a smirk.

"That was not just the plug, Gare."

"You're right. It wasn't just the plug. It was the vibrating one. See?" A second, harder pulse and Andrew nearly collapsed against the kitchen counter.

"Garrett," he hissed out, fingers gripped tightly onto the marble surface.

Garrett kissed the back of his neck, arm wrapped around his waist to steady Andrew. 

"Does it feel good? What if I just left you like this, for someone else to find? A vibrator in your ass, gripping the counter like it's your lifeline?" A kiss, a nip to the side of Andrew's neck. Garrett breathed hotly against the mark.

"Gare," Andrew gasped. 

"Shh, wouldn't want the others to hear you. Wouldn't want them to find out how needy you are. How much you want a cock in your ass."

A moan croaked out from Andrew and suddenly he was void from every touch and stimulation.

"Better get back to filming, babe," Garrett said from across the room, already walking out into the living room.

***

Andrew winced when he felt the vibrations start again, softly and gradually building. He tried his best to keep the camera steady but the vibrator was shaking his entire body and the way Garrett was looking at him made his knees buckle. He was thankful when Shane sat down on the couch and he could sit on the table across from him; until he realized the others could hear the vibe on the glass. 

"Whose phone?" Ryland questioned, glancing around.

"Mine!" Garrett half-screamed, fumbling with the remote.

Andrew shifted and nearly fell off the table when the vibe turned off. He shot a look toward Garrett and turned back to Shane.

The tip of the plug was settled directly on his prostate and he could feel himself getting hard again. He crossed his legs in an attempt to cover it.

"Andrew, are you okay?" The voice was quiet from the side of him and he glanced over to see a concerned Ryland raising an eyebrow. He only nodded and focused the camera back on Shane.

"Andrew, why don't you take a break. Get some air? You look crazy pale," Shane responded. Andrew nodded again and handed the camera over to Morgan. 

He couldn't get out fast enough, breath already hitching as he imagined escaping to the bathroom to take the plug out and jerk off into the toilet. 

He sobbed when Garrett grabbed his arm.

"Please, Garrett, please let me cum," he whimpered into his boyfriend's chest against the locked bathroom door. He gripped Garrett's shirt and whined, trying his best to fuck down onto the plug in his ass.

"Ah, shh, Andrew, hey, look at me. What's your color?" Garrett touched either side of Andrew's face and his thumbs rubbed calming circles. 

"Gr-green," he whimpered, clutching tightly to Garrett's shirt. 

"What do you need from me, Drew?" Garrett tugged at Andrew's hair and slotted a knee between his boyfriend's legs. 

"To cum, please, Gare. I need you to fuck me." Andrew's voice was weak and small, pleading with Garrett to listen to him. He didn't know what he was asking for anymore, he didn't care if Garrett sat him on the counter and sucked him off in the bathroom Andrew just needed something on his dick. 

"Not yet." Andrew's eyes watered and he wanted to scream with frustration. "Can you last until we finish filming?"

It was a risky proposition; Shane could have 10 minutes or 10 hours left of footage to get, but Andrew found himself nodding anyway. 

"Good," Garrett whispered, stroking Andrew's face in addition to the praise. "Make sure you don't look like you're about to cum when you walk out this door," Garrett instructed and Andrew wanted to punch him. 

***

By the time they finished filming Andrew was a wreck and he'd nearly cum four times and he was so hard he could feel every thread in his pants with his dick and all Garrett had to do to make him cum was touch him or whisper in his ear but he didn't.

Andrew cried out in pleasure the whole way home, gripping the sides of the seat for leverage as Garrett played lazily with the remote. Maximum, medium, maximum, off. Patterns that Andrew couldn't quite parse out but he knew they were there. And Garrett toyed with him, sending shock waves through his body so intense he was afraid he'd stop breathing; matched them with short bursts of reminders of what was to come, long stretches where Andrew was nearly cumming in his pants but Garrett magically knew where his limit was and stopped right before it. 

Garrett carried him inside and put him on the bed. He waited until Andrew was begging, scratching at his thighs to keep himself from cumming but also begging himself not to cum yet because he wanted so desperately to feel Garrett inside him.

"You did so good, Drew, so good for me. Took it so well, love,"  Garrett whispered tenderly, each word punctuated with the removal of a different article of clothing. 

Andrew was open and pliant and ready, leaking lube from his hole where Garrett had inserted another two fingers next to the plug. Andrew's mouth gaped open, a cry stopped at the tip of his tongue, paused for when he regained a bit of his breath. 

Garrett rested his head on Andrew's stomach and immediately Andrew's fingers found their way into his hair. 

He tugged and pulled and tried to push Garrett down to his cock but Garrett wouldn't budge, just lazily thrust his fingers into Andrew's ass. 

Andrew thought about it, and this wasn't such a bad way to go — happy and loved and content with his ass full. There were worse ways. And if Garrett kept finger fucking him like that, he wouldn't last much longer (on earth or otherwise). 

His throat was strained but he let out a hoarse wail, loud and scratchy, back arching as he did it, praying this was the moment he'd cum but he was wrong. He collapsed back into the bed, bare back hitting Garrett's arm under him. 

His naked cock twitched against his stomach and he wanted so badly to touch himself, wanted Garrett to breath on his dick, that would be enough, he told himself. 

He thrust again, this time aiming for Garrett's mouth and received a swift slap to his thigh. 

"Andrew." 

His name falling from Garrett's lips was more than enough to make him heave one final cry and tug on Garrett's hair before he gave up fighting and lay down, still and complacent while Garrett pressed his fingers against his prostate again and again. 

Garrett pulled his fingers out. Andrew sobbed in relief, eyes letting out drops of tears as his fingers scratched down Garrett's back. Finally, Garrett would let him cum.

Garrett switched the vibe on high and held it against Andrew's prostate. Andrew cried out, yelled Garrett's name, and then fell silent, writhing under the effects of the vibe. He stilled, white cum shooting over his stomach and his dick, thick white strands. 

"Fuck, Drew, fuck, fuck," Garrett murmured, still pressing the vibe against Andrew's prostate, amazed. He was still so hard despite the cum all over his chest and he looked up at Garrett with dewy eyes and a wet forehead, begging for something. 

"Garrett, please, please, fuck me, please let me cum, please," Andrew begged. He was desperate, needy, and Garrett couldn't argue with him. 

He pulled the vibrator out and slid in, not letting Andrew adjust to his dick. He thrust in, grabbing Andrew's hips and bringing him to meet Garrett's thrusts. Andrew gripped the headboard and groaned Garrett's named before he fell silent, soft whimpers the only thing Garrett could hear. 

"Are you close?" He panted out, speeding up his thrusts to get Andrew closer. 

He nodded frantically and slapped the bed, sheets knitted tightly in his fists. 

"Fuck, fuck, Garrett make me cum, please," he croaked, letting out a wail when Garrett inserted the vibe and turned it on, calling out Andrew's name as they came together. 

He thrust through his own orgasm, fucking Andrew through his as he slid the vibe in and out. Andrew shuddered and tried to curl in on himself, thin, stringy ropes of cum onto his chest and thighs, whining high pitched and long and crying out Garrett's name like it was the only thing that could save him. 

Garrett pulled out of him, placing the plug on the bedside table while he fumbled for a shirt to wipe them off with. Andrew trembled, chilled to the core from the orgasms and the milking and he couldn't seem to catch his breath. Garrett pressed kisses to his forehead and his lips while he cleaned him, being careful to avoid his dick. 

"So good, Drew, fuck, that was so good. You took it so well," the praise came always; Andrew got off on it as much as he did Garrett's dick. 

A gentle touch against his face was all it took for Andrew to drift off, cuddled into Garrett's pillow. 

But Garrett didn't mind, because at least Andrew was next to him.


	3. 3

The metal snapped into place just as Garrett was waking up, which messed with Andrew's plan, but only a little. Garrett tugged at the handcuffs and looked up at Andrew with hooded eyes, confused until he realized who was on top of him. His dick, already hard, pressed into the mesh of Andrew's basketball shorts and he gulped when Andrew smirked at him. 

"Good morning."

"Andrew, what is this?" He lifted his head up slightly from the pillow and tugged again at the handcuffs, marveling the way the metal pressed into his wrists. 

"Your Valentine's day present."

"Andrew." Garrett whined his boyfriend's name and sighed before his head fell back onto the pillow. He was still naked from the night before, sheets and duvet tossed to the wayside on the floor where they'd been discarded in the midst of Andrew getting fucked. 

"Shh, let me do this. You said you always wanted me to ride you, but you'd never be able to keep your hands off me, so I thought I would help you out." Each word was punctuated with a kiss to Garrett's torso until he got to Garrett's nipple and swiped his tongue over it. Garrett gasped from the feeling and tugged his hands to reach for Andrew's hips. His dick twitched when he remembered he couldn't touch Andrew. 

"Fuck me."

"I plan to." Andrew's lips traced down Garrett's stomach and he nipped at the skin above Garrett's dick before he pressed a kiss there, too. A moan escaped Garrett's lips when Andrew took his dick into his mouth, wet heat swallowing him and Andrew's hand gripped his thighs to keep him planted. 

"More," he gasped out, thrusting into Andrew's mouth. Andrew pushed down, greedily, and sucked at the top of Garrett's cock. One hand reached up to fondle Garrett's balls while his mouth worked up and down Garrett's dick. He pulled back up and spit into his hand before he wrapped it around Garrett's length, admiring the way Garrett's hips thrust up into his grip. 

He kicked off his basketball shorts when he took Garrett back into his mouth, his own dick already hard and leaking precum from the tip, a sure sign to Garrett that Andrew wouldn't last long. 

Neither would he. 

The metal knocked against the wood of the headboard when Garrett moved, and the cool of the handcuffs anchored him, but only a little. 

Andrew looked up at him, a smirk covering his lips when he pressed a finger to Garrett's hole. 

"Fuck," Garrett whispered out, head thrown back on the pillows as he let Andrew touch him however he pleased. "Feels so good, Drew," he whimpered, "need to taste you," Garrett choked out, surprising himself and Andrew when he said it. 

Andrew didn't have to be told twice. He scrambled to place himself above Garrett's face, his dick hitting his stomach as he situated himself. His hands gripped the slats of the headboard and he groaned when Garrett's tongue slipped out and into his hole. 

"Fuck, fuck," he gasped out, grinding down unintentionally onto Garrett's tongue, but from the way Garrett groaned, loud and low in his throat, Andrew was sure he didn't mind. 

They must have been a sight: Andrew whimpering and rotating his hips over Garrett's mouth as his boyfriend ate him out, knees bent and back arched. Garrett wasn't much better, he had to careen his neck just right to get the angle he knew would have Andrew whimpering and crying out above him. 

He swiped his tongue flat from Andrew's ass to his balls and pressed it in roughly, groaning when he realized Andrew was still slick and open from the night before. He stroked his tongue along the rim of Andrew's ass and pressed it into him in quick, short thrusts. Arms wrapped around the headboard to stabilize his shaky legs, Andrew moaned loudly and had to take deep breaths to keep himself from cumming in Garrett's hair below him. 

"Yes, Garrett, yes," he whined, reaching down to tug at his boyfriend's hair and pull him closer. He sat down farther, longing for Garrett to push in and give him more. He rode Garrett's face for another moment until he knew he couldn't hold off his orgasm any more and pulled off, raising a snarky eyebrow in pride when Garrett whimpered at the loss of Andrew on top of him. 

He reached to the drawer beside their bed and fumbled around until he felt the lube. He popped the cap and squirted some onto his hand before he reached down to slick Garrett up. His hand guided Garrett's dick into his ass and he hissed at the way Garrett's girth stretched his hole. 

Garrett was a mess; his mouth was dry and his hands hurt from straining to touch Andrew any way he could but he knew Andrew was far from done. When Andrew sank down onto his dick and gripped his side, he moaned out Andrew's name and cried out in defeat. 

"Move, Drew, babe, please," he whispered, eyes shut tight because he knew if he looked at Andrew on his dick he'd never last. 

Andrew pulled up slowly before sinking back down, ass meeting Garrett's pelvis slowly. He raised up again and sped up, moving slowly but purposefully as he rested his hands on Garrett's chest. His back arched as he rode Garrett, ass moving separately from the rest of his body and when Garrett opened his eyes to look at him he nearly died. 

"Fuck, Andrew, you're gonna kill me." His voice was crackly, broken from how hard he was trying to keep from cumming. 

Andrew sat back up and sped up his movement, rotating his ass a bit when he sat back down, trying to find his prostate. 

"Feel so good inside me, Gare," he teased, throwing his head back in pleasure when Garrett's dick hit his prostate. Garrett thrust into Andrew when he pushed back down and they finally had a rhythm, Garrett fucking into Andrew when Andrew pushed down onto him. 

Their moans filled the room and Garrett wanted so desperately to touch Andrew somewhere, anywhere, but he just couldn't and he bit back a cry when Andrew sat up and clenched around his dick. 

 

"'M close, Gare," he whimpered out, hand finding his own dick as he jerked himself off in time with their thrusts. He was jerky, rhythm messed up as he neared his release. 

"Lemme go, Drew, please, fuck, please let me touch you," he cried out, desperate to fuck into Andrew and cum inside him. 

"No," Andrew grunted out, startling Garrett with this newfound confidence. "Cum like this, or, fuck, or not at all," he whispered, voice low and gravely. 

Garrett let out a guttural cry and thrust one last time into Andrew before he was cumming, crying out Andrew's name loud enough that he was sure his neighbors would hear. 

Andrew whined out a long "fuck," and released over their stomachs, still moving up and down Garrett's dick as he finished, slowing down before he collapsed on top of Garrett. He peppered kisses to his boyfriend's neck as he reached over to the bedside table and grasped for the tiny key to unlock Garrett. 

One hand free and he was grabbing Andrew by the waist and touching any free skin he could find. 

The handcuffs dangled off the headboard and knocked against the wall when Garrett flipped them over kissed Andrew roughly. 

"Happy fucking Valentine's Day," he growled happily, teeth nipping at Andrew's ear. Andrew giggled and wrapped his arms loosely  around Garrett's neck. 

"Happy Valentine's Day, Gare," he murmured against Garrett's lips.  

"Please tell me we're gonna do that again."


End file.
